


Watching you

by TamaChi_Neko



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mabel mentioned, not really relationship, sleep watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChi_Neko/pseuds/TamaChi_Neko
Summary: Dipper has a hard time sleeping. He felt a present in the room every time he was about to sleep, but upon checking he never find a trace of another being in the room.





	Watching you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I really like the pairing but don't focus on their relationship in this fic.  
> Also, this is based on my own experience feeling as if someone was watching me sleeping at night. 
> 
> *English isn't my native language forgive me if there's any grammar / spelling errors.  
> *Also I have no beta for this fic or any of my future fics

It started at the end of summer after Dipper’s 15th birthday. He felt a presence in the room every time he was about to sleep, but upon checking he never find a trace of another being in the room. 

 

When asked the next morning, his parents will say it wasn’t them, Mabel mentioned the tooth fairy, while waddle just snorted next to her. Dipper brush it off as a tired night as he was getting used to new classes and tougher subjects. 

 

The next night, he felt the same present in the room. Cold stare just watching him sleep intensely. It has become difficult for Dipper to sleep and he was paranoid to even go to his bed. He tried staying up the whole night, which only lasted 3 days before he crashed. He tried catching the being by pretending to sleep, which never seems to happen as if the being knows that Dipper isn’t asleep. Finally, he tried recording himself sleeping. Which results in footage of him tossing and turning before the camera died (which he was sure he charged the battery fully before he did he switched it on).

 

Finally, Dipper just gave up on trying to catch the being that watches him as he sleeps and accepted that this will be his “norm”. It was hard at first to sleep while having the feeling of someone watching or staring at you. But Dipper got used to it. 

 

It has been a year in when suddenly he had one of those half-asleep awakenings. His mind was still blurry while his eyes trying to focus on the silicon figure of a person standing next to his bed. It was a man, that’s what he can make of the figure while being in and out of dreamland. The person seems to realise that he was caught watching. With a gentle pat on the head, he shushes Dipper back to sleep. 

 

Dipper’s heart was racing and his reflex goes into survival mode as he backs away from the hand. Making sure he has a safe distance between him and the figure his mind finally pick up more details of the man.

 

The man was wearing a suit and his hands were covers what it feels like leather gloves. He was way taller than Dipper with a short hairstyle and something floating on top of his head. 

 

“Go back to sleep kid, you need to rest” the figure has a smooth voice (in Dipper’s opinion) and it somehow sounds familiar. However, the voice doesn’t calmed him at all. Instead, Dipper looks more like a scared and trapped kitten at the corner of his bed. 

 

“Wh-who are you? H-how did you enter m-my r-room?” Dipper’s voice cracked and sounded scared. He his mind going fast contemplating to sleep or escape. The figure just chuckles, instead of fleeing the room he sat down on the bed.

 

“Calm down kid. I’m not gonna hurt you” he said as he pats the bed, instructing Dipper to lay down back to his previous position.

 

“Like hell you are! Yo-you were staring at me! Wait… YOU WERE WATCHING ME!” Dipper finally realised that this person has been the one watching him sleep over the year. 

Looking around he tries to find something to use for protection and maybe as a weapon. Sadly, what he has with him is just a triangle plushie (which he never admit he made it). 

 

The person stared at him for a while and put his hands on his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. 

 

“Th-this is n-not funny! Yo-you scared me t-to death!” Dipper said as he hugged his plushie and maybe prepare to hit he person with it. Before he got the chance to do so, the person grabbed his wrist and tuck him to bed. It was as if he used magic as Dipper was already under the cover. 

 

Glaring at the mystery person, Dipper tried to push himself up. Now fully awake and ready for answers. The person chuckled again and lean down brushing Dipper’s bangs which shows his birthmark. 

 

“A young boy like you should sleep or he will never grow” the person said as he stroke Dipper’s head before leaning down to kiss his birthmark. Dipper’s face went red before his eyes become drowsy. It was weird for Dipper as he was fully awake one minute and suddenly he was feeling sleepy.

 

“I”m not a *yawn* boy. I-I’ll be sixteen so-soon” Dipper tries to fight the drowsiness and make eye contact with the person. The last thing he saw before he fallen asleep again was a pair of glowing eyes. One electric blue and another golden yellow. 

 

“What pretty e-eyes *yawn* you have” finally shutting his eyes, Dipper was forced back to sleep.

 

“Thank you for the compliment. Goodnight Pinetree” the figure gave one last kiss on the forehead before standing and ready to leave. 

 

He gave one last turn to the sleeping pines boy before vanishing in the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any comments/ grammar error/ spelling do let me know~


End file.
